hulkfandomcom-20200214-history
Immortal Hulk
Immortal Hulk is the result of Bruce Banner and the Hulk having been through different deaths and rebirths. Unlike the other Hulk incarnations, Immortal Hulk is content with waiting inside Banner. If Banner is injured by sunset, the Immortal Hulk will emerge with his transformation being limited to night-time. Immortal Hulk is a Marvel Comics series that was launched with issue #1 on June 6, 2018. The series features characters and creators with some degree of recognizability. The Return of Bruce Banner As Bruce Banner struggles to control the undying monster within, he finds himself hunted by his old friends and allies. He is in Hell in The Immortal Hulk #3. The Immortal Hulk #4 is the final showdown. Bruce Banner versus General Fortean, a man willing to do whatever it takes to destroy The Immortal Hulk #5 ''once and for all, even if it means turning himself into what he hates the most. Bruce Banner is alive, and everyone knows it. Now he’s hunted by the government, Alpha Flight, the mysterious Shadow Base ... and the Avengers. And someone’s going to find him first. But Bruce has bigger problems. Something terrible has infected him. Something with unspeakable plans for humanity. And the only one who knows about it is ''The Immortal Hulk #6. They’re the reason he died. They’re the reason he came back. Now the Avengers have to bring him in. But how far will even Earth’s Mightiest Heroes go to cage in The Immortal Hulk #7. Following his fatal battle with the Avengers that left him a charred corpse, Bruce Banner is captured by U.S. Hulk Operations and sent to Shadow Base, in The Immortal Hulk #8. The Absorbing Man has to kill The Immortal Hulk #9. Crusher Creel is damned. And the One Below All walks upon Earth. Now, in the place he was born, The Immortal Hulk #10 is the last thing standing between the world of the living and the Green Door. The Immortal Hulk #11. Hulk in Hell. Jackie McGee is in hell. Carl Creel is in hell. The Immortal Hulk #12. ''Hulk in Hell, part 2. It whispers through many mouths. It destroys with many hands. Its only weapon is hate. The One Below All is in control, and Bruce Banner belongs to him. Hell is ascendant. But there are two people Hell is not strong enough to hold (''The Immortal Hulk #13). Betty Ross is going through a lot, in The Immortal Hulk #14. She's having a family crisis. Her employers won't pick up the phone. And at her door is the husband she thought was dead. Dr. Leonard Samson is a gamma mutate and a part-time superhero who recently came back from the dead. Take a seat on the couch, The Immortal Hulk #15. Once upon a time, Rick Jones was the Hulk's best friend. Now Rick Jones is dead and gone. To learn why, Banner will have to face roaming gamma experiments, an assassin out for his blood, and the one thing that can cage The Immortal Hulk #16. Banner is trapped inside Shadow Base Site A, powerless and hunted by their top assassin. He can't run forever. He can't survive – without The Immortal Hulk #17. Jackie McGee One character that is featured in the series (first appearing in issue #1) is a reporter named Jacqueline McGee (Earth-616). The character is an homage to Jack McGee. Immortal Hulk #18 Shadow Base has declared total war on Bruce Banner, and one by one, death is touching everyone he ever knew – except for one. The one monster who never dies, who returns, again and again, to hate and destroy. But it is not the Immortal Hulk. The gamma radiation that transformed Bruce Banner into the Hulk all those years ago did not just create one monstrous superhero, it was also a catalyst for dozens more gamma-powered characters, from villains like the Abomination to heroes like She-Hulk. The Abomination is back, and Banner is in deep trouble, in The Immortal Hulk #19. Previously, Banner was being hunted by a shadow organization in the U.S. government, while manifesting a new, darker, and more cunning Hulk persona than he had ever shown before. Now, a confused Hulk squares off with his old friend, and Jones is far more dangerous than any Abomination Banner has confronted before. Banner and Betty are reunited in the most disturbing way possible in The Immortal Hulk #20. It is a trip down memory lane with Banner’s current number one enemy, General Reginald Fortean, in The Immortal Hulk #21. The horrific, critically acclaimed saga of the Immortal Hulk continues... Immortal Hulk #22 Team Green finally gets a little downtime in The Immortal Hulk #22. Shadow Base has one goal: to stop the monsters, the forces of chaos. And give their power to men of order. But the monsters have goals of their own. And now they’re working together. Rick Jones remembers everything, and you wouldn’t like him when he’s angry. Eventually the base was requisitioned by the U.S. Hulk Operations and christened Shadow Base Site B. The war has come home, and Shadow Base is the battleground. The stage is set for the final confrontation between the new Abomination. ''It's Hulk and his Incredible Friends versus General Fortean and the Hulkbusters for all the money in this week's ''The Immortal Hulk #23. Banner and General Fortean's fight comes to a disturbing conclusion in The Immortal Hulk ''#24. Nothing can save you, nothing is left to hear you scream, and there is no escape from the Breaker of Worlds in ''The Immortal Hulk ''#25. ''The Immortal Hulk ''#26 pushes the narrative forward a great deal as we finally get to see the outcome of Banner and Hulk taking over Shadow Base. In his war on the human world, ''The Immortal Hulk #27 is taking the fight to its lords and masters; the Roxxon Corporation. Covers cov1.jpg cov2.jpg cov4.jpg cov5.jpg cov6.jpg cov7.jpg cov8.jpg HULK2018025 Lim-variant cov.jpg hulk2018016_mckone_asgardian-var.jpg Breaker of Worlds Hulk has always been a being of destruction, unleashed by the devastating power of a gamma bomb. But in the pages of The Immortal Hulk, he’s become being of destruction, a cosmic entity that drifts through the universe joyfully punching through planets. ''The Immortal Hulk ''smashes the Universe.